Le retour de Starswirl
by Acylius
Summary: Luna est enchantée : Starswirl et les autres Piliers d'Equestria sont de retour ! À sa grand surprise, Célestia considère pourtant ce retour comme une catastrophe, et elle est bien décidée à empêcher Starswirl de dire le moindre mot. Que pourrait-il donc raconter de si dangereux ? Fiction un peu loufoque se déroulant à la fin de la saison 7.


Les deux sœurs étaient debout, en bas des marches du trône. Devant elles, une ribambelle de poneys de toute sorte se tenaient en arc de cercle, émus et souriants. Les Piliers, ces héros et héroïnes d'autrefois, étaient revenus des limbes. Le poney des ombres venait d'être vaincu, la force maléfique qui s'était emparée de Stygian avait été bannie et Équestria avait sauvée une fois de plus. Au centre du demi-cercle, Starswirl se tenait devant les deux alicornes, l'œil pétillant.

\- Vous avez tellement grandi, c'est incroyable !

Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur le visage de Célestia.

\- Et bien, notre dernière rencontre remonte à plus de mille ans…

Son sourire se crispa encore un peu plus. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver quoi dire d'autre, sa bouche se rouvrit toute seule, comme par réflexe.

\- Acceptez-vous de rester ici pour enseigner à nouveau la magie ? Nous avons de si bons souvenirs de vos leçons, ma sœur et moi.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait dit ça. À côté d'elle, Luna rayonnait de bonheur.

\- Mais vous ne réclamerez pas les devoirs que vous nous aviez demandés avant votre disparition, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Célestia dut se retenir pour ne pas lui écraser le sabot. À la place, elle se força à rire. Starswirl rit à son tour, puis se caressa la barbe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ma place soit à Canterlot en ce moment. Le royaume s'est agrandi et j'aimerais prendre le temps de le découvrir avant de m'installer à un endroit quelconque.

\- Et moi j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce qu'est devenu ma maison, ajouta Meadowbrook.

\- Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est notre cas à tous, répondit la voix chevrotante de Mistmane.

Les autres approuvèrent en cœur. Célestia en profita pour se recomposer un visage avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Alors j'espère que vous reviendrez souvent à Canterlot, pour partager votre sagesse et votre expérience avec les poneys de la prochaine génération.

Elle eut aussitôt envie de se mettre une baffe.

\- Ce serait un grand honneur, dit Starswirl en s'inclinant. Mais si vous recherchez la sagesse, vous la trouverez dans le cœur de votre élève. Elle nous a appris que le pouvoir de l'amitié était une force magique, et qu'en tournant le dos aux autres, on se faisait du mal à soi-même.

Twilight peinait à contenir ses larmes. Les autres Piliers vinrent entourer Starswirl pour l'étreindre. Célestia ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore se forcer à sourire. Enfin, les embrassades se terminèrent et les Éléments, Piliers et autres héros d'Equestria quittèrent la salle, riants et souriants. Célestia resta immobile en bas de son trône, comme paralysées, jusqu'à ce que Luna la pousse du sabot.

\- Te rends-tu compte, ma sœur ? Starswirl, notre mentor bien aimé ! Il est de retour ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Célestia retrouva aussitôt ses mouvements. Elle fondit sur sa sœur comme un faucon sur un lapin, son museau à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Non, Luna, ce n'est pas merveilleux ! C'est une catastrophe ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ?

\- Mais voyons, ma sœur ? Le plus grand magicien de notre ère est de retour ! En plus, le poney des ombres a été vaincu, et les Piliers…

\- Je m'en moque, de ça, Luna ! Il ne faut pas que Starswirl revienne, il ne le faut surtout pas !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

Le bruit des sabots cuirassés d'un garde résonna dans le couloir. Les deux sœurs se figèrent, le regard tourné vers l'entrée de la salle. Célestia attendit un long moment avant de bouger à nouveau.

\- Dans mon salon privé, tout de suite.

* * *

En dehors de leurs chambres et de leurs salles de bains, leurs salons privés étaient les seuls endroits du château où les princesses pouvaient être seules, loin des gardes et des courtisans. Dès que les portes se furent fermées, Célestia s'effondra dans le canapé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar !

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui te prends ! s'énerva Luna. Et si tu veux faire des cauchemars, je peux t'en faire voir de vrais !

\- Oh, tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! Il faut absolument faire quelque chose !

\- Mais pourquoi, à la fin ?!

La crinière de Luna commençait à s'agiter dangereusement. Célestia se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Luna, aucun poney au monde ne nous connait plus intimement que Starswirl. Il nous connait depuis que nous sommes adolescentes. Il sait tout de nous, absolument tout, tu m'entends ?!

Les yeux de Luna étaient toujours aussi écarquillés, mais un léger tremblotement au fond de son regard indiquait qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

\- Absolument tout ? Tu veux dire…

\- Il est au courant de la moindre bêtise que nous ayons faite quand nous étions jeunes, Luna ! Des choses que nous n'avons jamais dites à personne ! Des choses terriblement honteuses ! Des choses que personne ne doit savoir ! Des choses dont il ne doit absolument pas parler !

Le visage de Luna commençait à s'affaisser.

\- Tu veux dire, comme la fois ou nous avons…

\- Oui.

La paupière de Luna trembla.

\- Et cette fois-là, dans la forêt, avec…

\- Oui, Luna.

L'alicorne bleue frémit.

\- Et quand j'ai… avec cet étalon…

\- Oui, Luna ! Ça et tout le reste !

Les pattes de la jument bleue tremblaient. Elle se hissa sur le canapé, incapable de rester debout. Célestia se mit à marcher en rond autour de la table.

\- Après qu'il ait disparu et que tu te sois… absentée, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que rien ne se sache. J'ai acheté des silences, fait chanter des gens, en ai fait taire d'autres… J'étais une jeune dirigeante, il fallait que je paraisse irréprochable pour asseoir mon autorité ! Alors, j'ai attendu patiemment que ceux qui nous avaient côtoyées à l'époque emportent ce qu'ils savaient dans la tombe, puis j'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne reste aucune trace de ces histoires nulle part. J'ai fait en sorte que notre image soit irréprochable, inattaquable ! Il le fallait ! Et maintenant qu'il est de retour, il risque de tout gâcher !

Elle s'était mise à marcher de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à presque galoper. Elle repassant devant Luna, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, penchée à l'envers au-dessus d'elle.

\- À chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche, il risque de contredire ce que les poneys savent de nous ! De ce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils sachent ! Il va détruire notre image, Luna !

En dessous d'elle, à l'envers sur le canapé, Luna larmoyait.

\- Et même cette fois-là, après la soirée chez Scorpan, où je m'étais…

Célestia n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Luna ferma les yeux très fort. Quand elle les rouvrit, les larmes s'étaient évaporées. Une nouvelle détermination brillait dans son regard.

\- Starswirl ne doit plus prononcer un seul mot.

Célestia s'était remise à marcher. Des crins dépassaient en pagaille de sa crinière.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le faire arrêter, ce serait bien trop suspect. De toute façon, il est capable de s'échapper de n'importe quelle prison.

\- Nous pourrions le renvoyer dans les limbes ? suggéra Luna.

\- Pas sans l'aide des autres Piliers, répondit sèchement Célestia. On ne peut pas non plus le changer en pierre sans les Éléments. Il faut quelque chose de plus radical.

Elle avait prononcé ce mot en détachant chaque syllabe, comme si elle présidait un tribunal. Luna dressa les oreilles.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas à… le liquider ?

\- Quoi d'autre ? explosa Célestia, la crinière en pagaille. Lui couper la langue ? Lui enlever les dents et lui scier la corne, pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler ni écrire ? Mais il pourrait apprendre la langue des signes ! Et nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre ! Il est certainement déjà quelque part là-bas, à tout raconter sur nous !

D'une patte tremblante, elle désigna le paysage à la fenêtre. Luna hésitait toujours.

\- Mais Tia, on ne peut quand même pas…

\- Et la fois où tu as vomi dans la soupe parce que tu étais encore ivre de la veille, tu as oublié ? Parce que lui, je suis sûre que non !

Luna était à son tour gagnée par la panique.

\- Il faut que ça ressemble à un accident, dit-elle en s'efforçant de contenir le tremblement dans sa voix. Un rocher, une falaise, un manticore enragé…

Célestia bondit.

\- Oui ! Un manticore ! Nous n'avons qu'à lui dire qu'un objet magique précieux est caché tout au fond de la Forêt Désenchantée et qu'il faut qu'il le récupère. La forêt n'existait pas à l'époque et il ne connait pas les créatures qui y vivent ! C'est parfait !

Elle contempla un moment la tache sombre de la forêt, loin de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

\- Oui, c'est parfait…

* * *

Les deux sœurs attendaient, anxieuses, dans le salon de Célestia. Starswirl était parti la veille. Il n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Il avait suffi de mentionner l'existence supposée, loin au cœur de la forêt, d'une ruine imaginaire de l'ère préclassique, dans laquelle serait caché un trésor enchanté tout aussi imaginaire. Il avait même emporté un carnet pour noter ses découvertes ! Célestia en aurait presque ri.

Elle et Luna attendaient à présent l'inévitable nouvelle de la découverte de son corps, sauvagement mis en pièces par les manticores. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Enfin, on toqua à la porte. Célestia retint un glapissement de joie. Elle prit le temps de se composer un visage de circonstance avant d'ouvrir.

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Starswirl se tenait en face d'elle, avec son chapeau, sa cape et sa barbe. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, princesse ! Le trésor enchanté ! C'est merveilleux, regardez !

Il tenait en laisse un énorme manticore, dont il avait ligoté par magie la gueule et les ailes. Sur son dos, le monstre portait plusieurs caisses remplies de coupes et de casques dorés, scintillants de joyaux et de magie. Starswirl sortit son carnet de sa poche.

\- J'ai tout consigné ! Des ruines remarquables ! Il faudra organiser une expédition au plus vite ! Par contre, cette fois, nous veillerons à emmener des gardes. La faune locale est agressive.

Le manticore gronda, mais Starswirl le fit t'aire d'un coup de sabot sur le museau. Célestia était incapable de bouger.

\- Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il y ait vraiment un trésor caché à cet endroit ? chuchota Luna à son oreille ?

\- Ta gueule, Luna.

* * *

Le soir même, au même endroit, les deux sœurs reprirent leurs cogitations.

\- À chaque heure qui passe, il risque de révéler encore davantage de choses sur nous ! frémit Célestia. Qui sait ce qu'il a déjà pu raconter ?

\- Mais nous le saurions s'il avait dit des choses compromettantes, non ? fit remarquer Luna. Les gens en parleraient.

\- Pas devant nous, gronda Célestia, son regard de plus en plus fou braqué sur la porte. Des hypocrites, des faux-jetons, des comploteurs, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils rient dans notre dos ! Cela doit cesser ! Starswirl doit être réduit au silence !

Luna inspira, la crinière frémissante.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen. Tu sais que j'ai certains poneys à mon service. Des poneys à qui il m'arrive de confier certaines… tâches. Des tâches qui ne peuvent être accomplies qu'en toute discrétion…

\- Tes batponeys ? Mais ce ne sont que des gardes ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que…

Les yeux de Célestia s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu envoies tes vampires assassiner des gens ?!

Luna semblait soudain fascinée par la contemplation de son sabot gauche.

\- Et bien, parfois… Quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Tu te souviens du Duc de Montenselle, il y a deux ans ?

\- Celui dont on n'a jamais su comment quelqu'un avait pu s'introduire dans sa chambre en pleine nuit ? Luna !

Elle foudroya sa sœur du regard. De longues secondes plus tard, elle se remit à tourner en rond, la crinière plus agitée que jamais.

\- Mais ça pourrait être ce dont nous avons besoin, finit-elle par reconnaitre. Soit, alors. Mais nous aurons une discussion à ce sujet quand ce sera fini !

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures. Seul un mince croissant de lune rompait la noirceur du ciel, au-dessus des toits du château.

Cette fois, c'était dans le salon de Luna que les deux sœurs attendaient. Célestia n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cet endroit. Les lambris d'ébène, le carrelage froid comme de la glace, les tentures mauve foncé et les globes blafards accrochés aux murs donnait à toute la pièce une atmosphère lugubre qui la faisait toujours frissonner. Cette fois, cependant, elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle tournait en rond autour du canapé, incapable de rester en place.

\- Calme-toi, ma sœur, lui lança Luna. Silver et Shadow sont mes meilleurs agents. Starswirl n'aura même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de rassurer Célestia, qui continua à tourner en rond. Un grand bruit retentit soudain, plus bas dans le château. Les deux sœurs bondirent aussitôt.

On entendait des cliquetis confus d'armures qui s'entrechoquaient, mêlés aux portes des chambres du château qui s'ouvraient et aux claquements des sabots de leurs occupants qui accouraient pour voir ce qui se passait. Célestia et Luna dépassèrent tout le monde et furent les premières dans le hall.

Les portes qui menaient dehors étaient grandes ouverts. Une silhouette solitaire se découpait dans la faible lueur argentée du croissant de lune. Sa longue corne s'alluma et un gros sac de toile fut projeté sur le sol dallé, en face des deux princesses. Starswirl s'avança, le regard dur comme de l'acier.

\- Princesses, je viens d'être victime d'une tentative d'assassinat ! Et voyez qui en sont les coupables !

Dans un grand geste théâtral, il leva la corne et le sac qu'il avait jeté s'ouvrit. Luna ne put retenir un cri.

Ses deux batponeys étaient solidement ligotés l'un à l'autre, dos à dos, leurs bouches bâillonnées, leurs ailes immobilisées. Ils avaient tous les deux un œil au beur noir, le premier n'avait presque plus de queue et il manquait un morceau d'oreille au second.

\- Des batponeys ! Vos batponeys, Luna ! Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

La princesse de la nuit tremblait comme une feuille. À côté d'elle, sa sœur était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Starswirl s'approcha.

\- Cela signifie qu'il y a parmi vos gardes un groupe qui complote contre moi, et peut-être aussi contre vous, Luna ! Qui sait s'ils ne prévoient pas de vous éliminer, vous aussi ? Vous êtes en danger ! Il faut tous les faires arrêter !

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, une trentaine de soldats de la garde solaire débarquait en trombe dans la caserne des batponeys. Après de brefs mais intenses combats, tous les gardes de Luna furent proprement ligotés, enchaînés et traînés jusqu'aux grottes qui perçaient la montagne, là où Chrysalis avait autrefois enfermé Cadence. Célestia avait gardé l'idée et avait fait transformer les cavernes les plus profondes en véritables cachots. Luna n'osa regarder quand les porte se refermèrent sur ses gardes enchaînés. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

\- Je pourrai les libérer quand ce sera fini. Je leur expliquerai que ce n'était qu'une méprise.

\- Non, Luna, trancha Célestia. Personne ne doit jamais savoir.

Elle leva sa corne et foudroya le plafond de la caverne, au-dessus de la porte du cachot. Vingt tonnes de rochers s'effondrèrent, bloquant pour toujours la seule entrée de la prison.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. D'ici cinquante ans, tu n'y penseras plus.

* * *

\- Il faut trouver quelque chose, et vite !

C'était à nouveau le soir. Célestia tournait toujours en rond autour de son salon. Luna, prostrée en position fœtale sur le canapé, tremblait trop pour pouvoir parler.

\- C'est ridicule, continua la princesse du jour, parlant à moitié pour elle-même. Nous sommes des déesses alicornes ! Des divinités toutes puissantes ! Nous commandons aux astres ! Starswirl n'est qu'un insecte à côté de nous ! Comment ose-t-il nous résister ?

Elle semblait incapable de contenir sa rage plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée d'un coup de corne, se cabra sur le balcon et lâcha une grande décharge d'énergie dont le trait incandescent fila se perdre dans l'espace. Quelque part au-delà des limites de l'atmosphère, il dut rencontrer quelque chose, car il se termina par une déflagration qui scintilla comme une étoile lointaine. Célestia l'observa longuement. Sa rage se calma, en même temps qu'un sourire de dément grandissait sur son visage.

\- Commander aux astres… Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'inquiéta Luna et levant la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

\- Nous allons l'écraser comme l'insecte qu'il est ! Il n'en restera rien !

\- Mais personne ne doit savoir que c'est nous ! protesta Luna. Sinon, notre réputation sera ruinée à jamais !

\- Mais personne ne le saura ! Viens !

Célestia souleva presque de force sa sœur avec sa magie et la força à la suivre sur le balcon. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'endroit où son rayon avait explosé.

\- Étends ton pouvoir jusque là-bas, Luna ! ordonna-t-elle comme un chamane à son disciple. Tu sens ça ? Nous pouvons le bouger, Luna ! Nous pouvons le rapprocher, l'envoyer où nous voulons !

Elle plongea ensuite le regard vers le château, en dessous d'elles, à la recherche de sa cible. Elle finit par la repérer dans les jardins. Starswirl installait tranquillement son télescope dans l'allée des statues. Elle se lécha les babines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un tremblement se répandit au-dessus de la ville et du reste de la vallée. Un point lumineux se déplaçait dans le ciel, tellement brillant qu'on ne pouvait pas le regarder. Un bruit de tonnerre s'élevait. Les poneys de la ville levaient la patte en criant la panique se répandait.

Accoudée sur la balustrade de son balcon, Célestia vit Starswirl lever la tête vers le météore, mais il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus de lui qu'une bouillie calcinée au fond d'un cratère fumant. Cependant, au lieu de quand même essayer de s'enfuir comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui de normal, il ne bougea pas, rajusta son chapeau et alluma sa corne. Un pentagramme brillant orné de symboles apparut sur l'herbe autour de lui. La lumière devenait aveuglante. Dans un bruit de gong amplifié mille fois, le météore heurta le bouclier du vieux licorne, rebondit dessus et alla se fracasser contre le flanc de la montagne, loin au-dessus de la ville. Tout le château trembla. Le fracas se prolongea encore pendant de longues secondes. Quand il se fut éteint, une clameur monta de la ville. Cinq minutes plus tard, Starswirl était porté en triomphe jusqu'aux princesses par les citadins en liesse.

\- Il nous a tous sauvés, vos altesses ! C'est un héros !

Starswirl, encore un peu sonné, paraissait légèrement surpris. Célestia sentait ses pattes se dérober sous elle. Luna avait recommencé à se balancer en position fœtale.

* * *

Les sabots de Célestia faisaient des étincelles en claquant contre les dalles. La magie autour de sa corne palpitait et sa crinière en pagaille était gonflée d'électricité statique. Luna lui galopait après, désespérée.

\- Célestia, non ! Nous… Nous ne pouvons pas ! C'est…

\- C'est notre réputation qui est en jeu ! explosa Célestia en piétinant sans les voir deux courtisans qui n'avaient pas pu s'écarter assez vit. Il le faut !

\- Mais tu vas trop loin ! je t'en prie, oublions tout ça !

\- ET LA FOIS OÙ TU T'ES FAIT DESSUS APRÈS TA PREMIÈRE TÉLÉPORTATION, TU CROIS QU'IL L'A OUBLIÉE ?!

Les quelques gardes et courtisans qui trainaient encore dans les parages s'éclipsèrent en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Célestia traçait sa route jusqu'à la suite qu'occupait Starswirl, en laissant des traces de brûlé en forme de sabots sur le tapis.

À l'intérieur, le bruit des cuillères et des tasses fut soudain balayé par le fracas des portes qu'on réduisait en mille morceaux. Un sort de protection violet s'éleva presque aussitôt pour protéger les occupants de la pièce des éclats de bois. Dans la poussière de sciure et de plâtre, l'aura jaune de la magie de Célestia éclata, en même temps que sa voix.

\- STARSWIRL ! TU NE RÉPANDRAS PLUS TON POISON POUR DÉTRUIRE MA RÉPUTATION ! PRÉPARE-TOI À ÊTRE ANÉANTI ! Twilight ?

Elle s'immobilisa en reconnaissant son ancienne apprentie, assise autour des restes d'un service à thé, en face de Starswirl dont le chapeau avait presque été soufflé par l'explosion. Tous deux la fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Twilight semblait hésiter à abaisser son bouclier magique. Starswirl redressa son chapeau.

\- Mais Célestia, de quoi parlez-vous ? Détruire votre réputation, moi ?

\- Parfaitement ! Mais je t'en empêcherai ! Je vais te…

Elle croisa alors le regard apeuré de Twilight, et elle ne put aller plus loin. Comme si on lui avait coupé le courant, sa corne s'éteignit, sa crinière se dégonfla, et elle se laissa tomber dans un des canapés, le visage entre les pattes. Twilight comprit que le danger était passé. Elle abaissa son bouclier et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Célestia renifla bruyamment.

\- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, marmonna-t-elle. Il t'a sûrement déjà tout dit, Twilight.

\- Tout dit quoi, Princesse ? demanda Twilight. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Célestia enfonça la tête dans le creux de l'accoudoir. Starswirl s'approcha à son tour et lui posa le sabot sur le coude.

\- Allons, Célestia, dites-nous ce qui ne va pas. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

Un gloussement s'éleva depuis le creux de l'accoudoir.

\- Dans le temps, vous me tutoyiez. Mais allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Continuez-donc à tout raconter sur ma jeunesse à Twilight ! C'est bien ça que vous faisiez, non ?

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de la jeune alicorne.

\- Et bien en fait, oui ! Starswirl était en train de me raconter l'époque où il vous enseignait la magie, à vous et à Luna ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Oh oui, merveilleux, grinça Célestia. Il en est déjà à la fois où j'ai incinéré la moitié d'une forêt en rapprochant le soleil trop près, ou bien il en est encore à celle où le garde sur lequel je m'entraînais à la téléportation s'est retrouvé sans intestins ?

Starswirl et Twilight se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que Twilight détourne le regard, gênée. Le vieux licorne remit à nouveau son chapeau en place.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de cela à personne, Princesse. Je racontais juste à Twilight la façon dont vous et Luna avez courageusement affronté les difficultés que vous rencontriez dans votre apprentissage de la magie et comment vous les avez surmontées. Ces… histoires dont vous me parlez sont oubliées depuis longtemps, voyons !

Il regardait Célestia comme s'il la trouvait comique. Un raclement de sabots s'éleva depuis les débris de la porte. Luna, qui s'était enfuie quand sa sœur l'avait faite exploser, osait enfin revenir.

\- Oubliées, c'est sûr ? demanda-t-elle. Même la fois où j'ai vomi dans votre chapeau ?

Starswirl la fixa, les yeux comme des soucoupes, puis leva les yeux vers son couvre-chef, qu'il retira délicatement de sa tête.

\- Oublié, fit-il distraitement. Tout est oublié. D'ailleurs, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Célestia émergea depuis le fond du canapé, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Twilight finit par éclater de rire, bientôt imitée par Starswirl, puis Luna et Célestia elles-mêmes.

\- C'est étrange, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous ayez pu faire des choses gênantes dans votre jeunesse, Princesse, avoua Twilight quand elle se fut calmée. Mais de toute façon, je vous verrais toujours de la même manière : puissante, bienveillante et pleine de sagesse. Et je sais que tous vos autres sujets aussi.

\- Oui, euh… Et bien, tant mieux, Twilight. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter.

\- Nous avons tous fait des choses gênantes dans notre jeunesse, continua la ponette mauve, et nous continuerons à en faire jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Ce n'est pas un drame.

\- Mais oui, ma sœur, renchérit Luna. Si tu savais les choses que je vois parfois dans les rêves de nos sujets… Et même vous, Starswirl, vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi sage et vénérable, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu te souviens, Célestia, le jour où il…

\- Non !

Les trois alicornes se tournèrent en même temps vers le vieux poney, qui s'était élancé, pattes en avant, pour empêcher Luna d'en dire plus. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, il pencha la tête pour désigner Twilight, son regard suppliant rivé sur les deux autres princesses. Il sembla alors réaliser la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre, mais il était trop tard. Le regard de Célestia s'était illuminé.

\- Euh, et bien, ce que je veux dire, c'est… bégaya-t-il en tripotant son chapeau. Ces vieilles histoires sont oubliées, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, qui intéressent-elles encore ?

Le regard de Luna s'était lui aussi illuminé. Elle et Célestia se relevèrent, rayonnantes.

\- Bien sûr, c'est oublié depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens même pas de quoi vous parlez. Bien, Luna, et si nous allions nous occuper du Soleil et de la Lune ?

\- J'allais te le proposer, ma sœur, répondit Luna avec un grand sourire.

Elles sortirent tranquillement en balançant leurs queues en cadence, laissant derrière elles le salon dévasté, Starswirl qui s'éventait avec son chapeau pour sécher la sueur sur son front et Twilight qui semblait se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire l'objet d'une sorte de chantage mais sans très bien comprendre comment ni pourquoi.

Dans le couloir, Célestia passa la patte autour de l'encolure de sa sœur.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons plus de soucis à nous faire à propos de notre réputation, Luna.

\- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eue, ma sœur.

Luna, cependant, ne semblait pas tout à fait rassurée.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu n'irais pas raconter des choses sur moi de ton côté, toi, non ?

Un léger frisson parcourut le couloir.

\- Et toi ?


End file.
